I hate your Voice
by BeAlright
Summary: Shizuo e Izaya se conocían desde que eran pequeños, sin embargo su relación nunca fue bien. \—Ey, ¿cómo se le quita la voz a una persona?/ Todo en él era bonito: su sonrisa, su llanto y expresiones. A excepción de su voz. [...] \—Eres hermoso, Izaya./ Ah... jamás volvería a escuchar esa molesta voz. [...] "Te amo, Shizu-chan" Él también perdonó y amó sus demonios.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Ryohgo Narita y Suzuhito Yasuda.**

* * *

**I **hate your Voice

(Odio tu voz)

.

.

.

La obsesión puede llegar a extremos inimaginables, tanto así, que por creer que amas a alguien eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Tanto por esa persona como por ti. Así que dime, querida persona: ¿eres capaz de silenciar a quien amas, con tal de atarlo a ti?

_No todos están cuerdos_

* * *

En uno de los tantos institutos de Ikebukuro estudiaba Orihara Izaya, un joven de dieciséis años de edad, cabellera naturalmente negra y ojos del mismo color. Poseía una complexión delgada y su tez era blanquecina como la nieve.

—¡Ha ha ha! Te ves bien sin los lentes, Shizu–chan —alagó en un tono burlesco mientras corría en dirección al patio, siendo seguido por un rubio.

—¡Izaya–kuun! —exclamó haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para tomar un banco y lanzárselo al pelinegro.

Shizuo Heiwajima era compañero de Izaya desde que tenía memoria, sin embargo nunca se llevaron bien por las distintas personalidades que tenían. No obstante, todos los días se veían y "saludaban" de una forma familiar – ya que, lo cierto era que el pelinegro provocaba a Shizuo y éste lo perseguía arrojándole cosas hasta el cansancio –. El chico tenía un año más que el pelinegro y su tez era un poco más bronceada a comparación de Izaya, su físico era delgado, sus cabellos rubios y siempre usaba un traje de camarero y lentes oscuros.

—¡Izaya! —llamó desde lo lejos otro pelinegro de lentes, mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire para llamar su atención.

—¡Nos vemos, Shizu–chan! —se despidió agitando una de sus manos al aire para alejarse en dirección al chico. Hablaron unos segundos y luego se fueron a quién-sabe-dónde.

Shizuo masculló molesto por lo bajo. Dejó de lado el poste que había conseguido y volvió a entrar a la institución a paso lento, pateando cualquier objeto que se cruzara por delante.

_Lo odiaba. Todo de él._

_Lo que más le molestaba era su voz. Aquella voz que sólo debía pertenecerle a él._

Al entrar a su salón se sorprendió al encontrarse con el chico, quien inesperadamente había llegado antes que él, charlando con Shinra y Celty, el chico de momentos atrás y su novia. Sin él quererlo se enfadó y volvió sobre sus pasos para salir a la azotea a fumar.

_Él tenía esa sonrisa... aquella que nunca se la dedicaba._

—Maldita pulga —insultó al aire, dejando que el humo saliera de su garganta. Encendió su cuarto cigarrillo y al terminarlo lo arrojó al piso y pisó con su zapato. Observó un par de instantes más el cielo hasta que volvió a entrar, esta vez para ir a la enfermería.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, luego asomó la cabeza por un espacio que él mismo se encargó de crear entre la pared y la entrada. Suspiró irritado al notar que no había nadie allí dentro. _Genial_, pensó con sarcasmo para retirarse.

Caminó por el pasillo a paso lento, ya que a esas horas ya estaría por terminar el segundo período, y él prácticamente no tenía ganas como para entrar a escuchar a la profesora de Literatura hablar sobre su aburrida y monótona vida. Dobló en un pasillo y se encontró con los ojos de Izaya.

—¡Shizu–chan! —exclamó con falsa alegría el muchacho, acercándosele con un gesto divertido—. ¡Te has saltado las clases! Los profesores están muy, muy molestos~ —de la nada sacó una navaja de su chaqueta de invierno y lamió la hoja levemente—. ¡Habrá que castigarte!

Aceleró su paso hasta el punto de estar corriendo en dirección a Shizuo, con la navaja apuntándole. El rubio no tenía ánimos como para sus juegos ahora, por lo que de un rápido movimiento paralizó al pelinegro y le quitó el arma.

—No estoy de humor —le susurró lo más amenazadormente que pudo cerca del oído—. Juguemos después, pulga —y con ello se dispuso a irse. Aún así, Izaya no estaba satisfecho con el nulo resultado que le había dado, por lo que se agachó y tomó la navaja con una mano.

—¡Vamos, Shizu–chan! ¿O acaso estás enfadado porque te abandoné antes al irme con Shinra? —exclamó con falso pesar, haciendo gestos. El susodicho volteó el rostro y pronunció un "¿Ah?" alzando una ceja—. ¡Así es! ¡Sé que me amas, Shizu–chan! ¡Y yo también te amo, porque amo a los humanos! —sonrió incitándole a que regresara a su pequeña lucha cotidiana.

_Ah... Deseaba silenciarlo_

Shizuo se encaminó en dirección al pelinegro y, tras esquivarlo repetidas veces, lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca que traía el arma. Apretó y apretó hasta que supo que Izaya no sentía su mano, por lo que la navaja se cayó. Se puso en cuclillas y la tomó lentamente.

_Odio tu voz, Izaya. Aquella voz que únicamente debía ser mía._

—No dolerá mucho, Izaya–kuun —murmuró apretándolo cada vez más contra la pared del desolado pasillo, pues aún no salían al receso. Una sonrisa cínica salió de sus labios y acercó la navaja a la garganta del chico.

_Todo lo demás era muy lindo en él: su llanto, su sonrisa y sus expresiones._

* * *

. . .

* * *

Luego de aquél incidente Izaya no volvió al instituto hasta que pasaron tres meses, y en los últimos semestres él volvió. Aun que claro, tomaba sus clases en la enfermería y allí pasaba todo el día. Nadie lo había visto desde _aquél_ día y les extrañó el comportamiento del chico, aún así, ninguna persona se atrevía a preguntar la razón.

—¿No quiere confesar que sucedió? —habló en susurros un profesor a otro, dejando la enfermería momentáneamente. Su acompañante negó con la cabeza.

—No. Supongo que está demasiado asustado para ello —suspiró—. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a traer algo? Dejarlo solo no lo matará —sugirió el que parecía más viejo, su compañero asintió y se encaminaron al lugar.

Al saber que ambos maestros se habían ido asomó levemente su cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había nadie allí, por lo que a paso apresurado entró a la enfermería. Cerró tras de él la puerta y le puso el seguro.

—Izaya–kuun —susurró lentamente, abriendo cortina tras cortina hasta dar con la camilla en la que estaba el chico. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba durmiendo. Sonrió por unos instantes y se sentó en el borde de la camilla. Observó el cuello del muchacho y lo tocó con una de sus grandes manos; suavemente, deleitándose con su resultado.

El pelinegro abrió sus pequeños orbes y su mirada se llenó de pánico. Comenzó a sacudir sus manos nerviosamente intentando quitar a Shizuo de su lado, pataleando y moviéndose sin cesar, sin embargo ningún sonido emanaron sus labios.

_Ah... Lo había logrado_

Sonrió lascivamente.

—Así eres hermoso, Izaya–kuun —alargó su mano hasta tomar el delicado rostro del chico y lo atrajo hasta el suyo, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso no correspondido. Atrajo el cuerpo del pelinegro hacia el suyo sin darle posibilidad de escaparse.

Izaya quería gritar y correr con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba huir de aquel hombre que desconocía, porque _su _Shizu–chan no era así. Sin embargo, no podía.

—Nhgt... —no eran palabras, ni siquiera alcanzaban a ser sonidos. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se rindió; ya no le serviría de nada luchar, lo había entendido.

Shizuo se separó sorprendido por la acción del chico. Observó cómo las saladas lágrimas caían una a una por sus profundos ojos que a él le habían obsesionado.

—Eres muy hermoso —volvió a repetir mientras repartía leves besos por su cuello. Desabrochó su camisa blanca del uniforme, botón por botón hasta que estuviera totalmente abierta; dio pequeños besos en todo su tórax y subió la mirada.

_Ah... ¿Qué era ello?_

Los ojos sollozantes de Izaya lo observaban con puro terror, mientras intentaba inútilmente que las lágrimas cesaran.

—_Shizu–chan _—pronunció su mente la palabra que él nunca podría volver a decir. Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios y tomó del rostro lentamente de Shizuo. Se sentó sobre la camilla y fundió sus labios junto a los del rubio, dando un beso lento y romántico, aún así, cargado de sufrimiento.

Sin Shizuo quererlo comenzó a llorar.

—Háblame... —pidió sabiendo lo imposible que era—, háblame... —volvió a repetir. Izaya chocó sus frentes y sonrió—. ¡Que me hables, maldita sea! —perdió el control al sentir cómo sus lágrimas salían cada vez más, aún así, el pelinegro no podía pronunciar palabra.

Izaya se separó del rubio y tomó un cuaderno que usaba para tomar sus apuntes junto a un lápiz. Escribió por unos segundos hasta que volvió a depositar el utensilio en la redondeada mesa junto a su lado. Alzó el cuaderno hasta llegar al rango visual de Shizuo, quien lo miraba expectante, y sonrió:

"_Te amo, Shizu–chan"_

Era lo que estaba escrito.

... Y aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para la locura del hombre.

—Perdóname... —suplicó en un susurro abrazando el cuerpo del pelinegro, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él también lloraba—. Perdóname, Izaya —el susurro se fue apagando hasta que nada más quedaron sus lágrimas. Izaya volvió a mostrar aquella hoja:

"_Te amo, Shizu–chan"_

Shizuo sonrió con tristeza— Yo también te amo, Izaya —fue lo que le dijo, para finalmente volver a juntar sus labios en un beso para demostrar su sufrimiento.

Él nunca odió su voz. Odió no poder escucharlo decir aquellas palabras que necesitaba.

* * *

**Aquella obsesión se convirtió en locura**

**La locura en desesperación**

**Y la desesperación en amor.**

**Porque aún después de todo aquello,**

**Izaya lo continuó amando.**

* * *

.

.

.

*Llora sangre*

Bueeno, hola:). Quiero aclarar que la idea no es mía. Sino que plasmé en papel el doujinshi de una autora que no sé el nombre, pero todos los créditos para ella. Lo siento, no pude pedirle el permiso ya que no sé de dónde es, pero su nombre es Akiwo.

Le cambié algunas cosas, aún así la idea es básicamente la misma. Si gustan verlo (¡Es muy hermoso!) acá se los dejo:

/watch?v=AXOE81OzLj0

Tan sólo deben poner "youtube (punto) com" y luego el coso ese(?.

También pueden buscarlo como: **Mini doujinshi shizaya 4**, el usuario que lo subió es **Elizabeth garcia**

Sé que es mie*da comparado con el doujin. Pero se me da pésimo plasmar sentimientos ;A; Hice lo mejor que pude

Y ya... nos vemos:)


End file.
